


Sugar and Spice

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Pre-Series, Slight Underage (Sam is 17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s draped – no other word for it – over his bed, wearing nothing but a well placed Santa hat and positively <i>fellating</i> a ludicrous, two-inch-wide peppermint stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Light from Sam’s half-open door makes his teeth grind. Told Dean a million times to stay out of his room. Semester exams kicked his ass today and he’s in no mood. “I swear to God, Dean, if you’re fuckin’ with my – ”

Freezes.

Dean’s draped – no other word for it – over his bed, wearing nothing but a well placed Santa hat and positively _fellating_ a ludicrous, two-inch-wide peppermint stick. He slips the tip in his mouth. Sucks in his cheeks. Slurps and moans. Thinks he’s a porn star.

“Heya, Sammy.” Rough and rumbly. Tongue traces a spiral stripe. Lips quirk, red and shiny. Eyes glint.

Sam drops his backpack, lifts his eyebrows. Moves to the bed so fast he might’ve time traveled. Bratty: “That supposed to be sexy?”

Dean’s jaw drops in mock offense. “You sayin’ I ain’t?”

A throaty laugh and Sam straddles his brother. Swipes a long peppermint lick from his mouth. “Mmmm.”

The candy lands somewhere with a thunk and sticky fingers cradle Sam’s neck. Dean grinds his naked dick against Sam’s fly, grunts at the drag. “C’mon, baby boy, get it out. I wanna taste.”

Sam groans. Flops to the side and shimmies his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Five months since Dean gave in and already he’s an old hand – well, mouth, Sam guesses – at sucking his cock. Gives it up sloppy, teeth in his lips and tongue blowing up Sam’s sweet spots. Thumbs swipe the bumps of his hipbones. Fingers grope his ass.

God, he’s close. He bucks and Dean pulls up, sucks hard. Air rushes up Sam’s shaft when Dean draws breath. Takes Sam to the root then, into his throat. Stubble scrapes Sam’s thighs, spit soaks his balls. Dean bobs, doesn’t choke but tears leak. Eyes up. Lashes wet and clinging.

Sam can’t help but lay hands on his brother. Gripping his hair. Clawing his scalp. Toes curl and knees bend and Dean does this Tongue Thing and Sam’s gone. Howling. Spilling in his brother’s mouth.

Dean pushes up Sam’s shirt. Sam raises his shoulders, drags it off. Dean paints kisses all over Sam’s belly, chest, neck. Runs hands up and down Sam’s sides. Laps at his nipples. Sam shudders, strung-out and sensitive. Palms Dean’s biceps and pets his back.

He doesn’t taste like peppermint anymore when they finally kiss. He ruts against Sam, sweat- and spit-slick. Sam thrusts back, watches his brother’s face. Never gonna get enough of this. Dean’s eyes screw closed, mouth opens. Quiet grunts and slapping skin…

“Fuuuuck.” Dean comes in the cut of Sam’s hip, fucks through the slippery wet.

Sam grips Dean by the ass. Captures his lips. Not so much kissing as mouthing each other, messy-hot and hungry.

Coming down, Dean rolls off and Sam scoots against him. Head tucked under Dean’s chin. Arm over his waist. Dean’s hand in his hair. Dean’s breath on his face.

“Sooo good, baby boy. So fuckin’ good.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sam agrees. Thinks candy canes might give him a hard-on the rest of his life.


End file.
